


blame it on the camera

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shige shows Yuuto his dark room.





	blame it on the camera

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for trope bingo (unexpected friendship) and donation.

It wasn’t often that Shige got respect from anyone in the agency, let alone a kouhai. Even becoming a published novelist couldn’t shake him of his reputation, the clumsy ‘Shige-chan’ whom everyone treated like an equal if even that. Shige got used to it over the years, the teasing and playful ridicule that comes standard with his job, even the tiniest junior giving Shige a hard time whenever they interact.

So when Nakajima Yuuto nearly falls all over himself in Shige’s presence, he cherishes it. Not only has Yuuto been in the agency a long time, he’s also taller than Shige. He’s taller than just about everyone, really, but his eyes are full of nothing but adoration throughout their entire interview, a constant series of questions asking what Kato-senpai thinks is best and hanging on every word Shige says.

Shige really, really likes that. Enough to invite Yuuto over under the pretense of showing the younger idol his private darkroom. All he wanted was to see more of Yuuto’s attentive face, even if he had to look up for it, but the mood changes drastically once they’re alone in the red light.

“Photography is so sensual, don’t you think?” Yuuto asks, his voice low enough to send chills up Shige’s spine.

“How so?” Shige asks, staring intently at a picture slowly darkening in the developing solution. Yuuto had brought over some firm to develop, some random pictures of his bandmates that have Shige smiling fondly at how silly they are together, but Yuuto’s words pull his attention away.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s just me.” Yuuto looks thoughtful when Shige turns to face him, soft eyes patiently watching the negatives develop. “It just feels intimate somehow.”

“I guess I see what you mean,” Shige replies, and he’s not entirely lying. He feels quite close to Yuuto right now, and not just physically, so that’s close enough. He’s very aware of each of Yuuto’s breaths, the heat of Yuuto’s body not that far from his, the scent of his cologne that barely permeates the air.

“Do you, senpai?” Yuuto asks, meeting Shige’s eyes, and even in the dim light Shige can see how dark they are. “Do you feel it too?”

Shige blinks, but then Yuuto’s hand is on his arm and he’s flooded by a warmth that he shouldn’t feel in the middle of winter. “Yeah, I think so.”

It’s Yuuto who leans down to kiss him, but Shige’s the one who flings his arms around Yuuto and holds him close like it’s all he’s been waiting for this entire time. As far as he knows, he hasn’t been harboring a secret attraction for his kouhai, but feeling those lips on his own seems to initiate one rather fast. Yuuto’s all bone until Shige’s hands drop to his ass, finding enough flesh to grab and pull toward him as their kiss deepens.

There isn’t a lot of space in the tiny darkroom, but Shige backs up against the sink and Yuuto flattens him against it, pressing them together so closely that Shige can feel _everything_. Neither one of them is hard yet, but they’re quickly getting there with each firm grind from Yuuto’s hips. Yuuto’s hands drop to Shige’s belt and Shige doesn’t stop him, groaning into his mouth when Yuuto has his pants open and gropes him through his boxers.

“I’m glad you understand,” Yuuto whispers against Shige’s lips, then drops to his knees. Shige had expected to fool around a little, but nothing like this and his eyes widen as Yuuto reaches into the flap of his boxers, staring up at Shige from under a mess of fringe. “You don’t want me to?”

“Oh no, no, no,” Shige overemphasizes, smiling sheepishly at Yuuto’s knowing grin. “You just surprised me. Do you always seduce your senpai in darkrooms?”

“Only the ones who share my passion,” Yuuto replies, and Shige’s hard-pressed to determine whether Yuuto’s passion is photography or giving head as he licks the tip of Shige’s cock and hums at the way Shige gasps.

The red glow of the room certainly sets the mood for a tryst such as this, one of Shige’s hands finding Yuuto’s hair and sinking his fingers into it. He doesn’t move him at all, loving every second of the teasing as Yuuto’s tongue flicks along the underside and back up to the head, which is sucked briefly into Yuuto’s mouth and Shige makes a high-pitched noise he isn’t proud of.

It’s been a long time since someone did this to him—too long, leaving him more sensitive than he’d like as Yuuto sucks down more of his length and lifts a hand to knead his balls. The kid definitely knows what he’s doing, though Shige supposes he’s not a kid anymore at twenty years old, grateful that Yuuto at least has the excessive height to make him feel better about their drastic age difference. At any rate, Yuuto’s mouth is _amazing_ , taking him in and out like it was made for this purpose.

Moans and hisses of encouragement fall from Shige’s lips without him even thinking about it, his grip on Yuuto’s hair loosening to more of a shaky stroking. He’s not going to last long at all, but Yuuto’s not holding back by any means and Shige’s deep groan vibrates his body as he comes hard down Yuuto’s throat.

He’s still gathering his bearings when Yuuto stands up, brushing the hair out of Shige’s face that had stuck to his forehead from the sweat. Shige blinks up at him, a thank you ready on his lips, but then they’re claimed by Yuuto again and Shige’s mind races even more as he tastes himself on Yuuto’s tongue.

A good senpai returns the favor, Shige’s hand seeking out the bulge in Yuuto’s pants and swallowing the moans he gets when he finds it. Yuuto is shameless about grinding against him, which is hotter than Shige would have thought it’d be especially with the little grunts that die on his lips.

Shige tries to keep it slow, but Yuuto’s not having any of that and Shige has to double his speed just to keep up with Yuuto’s hips. Yuuto’s clinging to him, which feels a little strange since he’s so much bigger, but he doesn’t mind the way Yuuto whimpers into his mouth, finally pulling away to pant into Shige’s hair.

“Gonna come,” Yuuto warns, and Shige thinks fast enough to aim over the edge of the sink, into the developer solution that he was going to change soon anyway. Yuuto’s eyes widen when he realizes it, but it seems to heighten his orgasm and Shige wonders if his kouhai really does have a photography kink.

He quickly rescues Yuuto’s film from the tainted water and continues the process, feeling Yuuto’s eyes on him the whole time. “They should be fine,” he rushes to say.

“Now they’re even more special,” Yuuto tells him pointedly, and Shige’s suddenly grateful that his group just has Koyama’s level of perversion.


End file.
